A Passionate Dream
by whiteroses12
Summary: Mick has a dream about Coraline. Set before The Ringer.


**This is just a short oneshot. **

**I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Moonlight on CBS. This is just written for fun. **

**A Passionate Dream**

Lightening struck the sky illuminating Mick's apartment for a brief moment. Rain poured down in layers causing a humming noise to sound throughout the apartment. It was dark in the apartment causing mysterious and dark shadows to appear on the walls. There was an eerie quietness looming all around. This was the way Mick wanted things though. He wanted the darkness and the quiet, he needed it.

In is apartment he stood leaning against the window watching the people on the street rush through the rain and the cars that sat caught in traffic. They were all humans hurrying somewhere because they were running short of time. Their minds weren't on the past, they were on the future. The minds of those humans were not concerned with the mistakes they may have made in the past. They were too concerned with getting where they need to go, not worrying about where they came from. Mick wished he could have that luxury.

To be able to forget was a luxury vampires were not blessed with and on this night Mick could not forget her. The woman that had turned his heart on fire and given him the sort of passion that most people only dreamed of was the only person he could think of. He missed her every moment of everyday, desiring those soft lips to his and feeling her warm skin against his own. Every bit of him ached to feel her perfect body against his. Mick missed everything about Coraline. He had loved her with all his heart, body, and soul. She had given him the most passionate moments of his life. Moments that most could not even begin to imagine.

Sadly now though she was gone and it was all because of him. Coraline had died a horrible death because of him and he regretted it everyday of his miserable life. He had been forced to kill her to save another life, to save Beth. Never had he regretted saving Beth but he had had to lose something so special because of it, Coraline. That night he panicked and didn't know what to do, and he and Coraline now had both suffered because of his choice. She met a dark and fiery grave while he was stuck in a deep pool of regret.

There was a noise just outside his office. Mick shot around and saw an elegant figure standing in the doorway and smelled a scent that shouldn't have been there; it was a scent that couldn't be there. "Who are you?" he asked.

The figure walked out of the darkness revealing the beautiful and smiling face of Coraline. "Hi Mick," she said grinning. She wore a long light red dress and ruby red earrings. Mick had never seen her look so beautiful.

Almost instinctively Mick raced to her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands wrapped around her slender waist pushing her closer to him, but he did not break the kiss.

Her arms wrapped around his neck making the fire only more intense between them. "You can't be here," Mick whispered as he stared down into her big brown eyes.

Coraline smiled warmly and pressed her forehead against his. "But I am," she said before kissing him again.

Every part of Mick burned as they stood there wrapped in each other's arms. "I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry," he said over and over again.

Coraline placed a finger on his lips. "It's ok Mick." Still she had a lovely smile on her face.

Mick knelt down and kissed her gently one more time. "I love you so much," her murmured in her ear.

Coraline placed a warm hand on his cheek. "I love you too."

Mick eyes popped open to see the top of his freezer. Still his body was on fire as he pushed open the door of the freezer. Confused, he got out and slid a robe on. Immediately he checked his apartment for the woman he so desperately loved but her lovely scent was not there. The whole thing had been a dream, a passionate dream.

Disappointed, Mick flopped down on the couch. It was no lie that he had wanted it to be real, and every part of the dream had seemed so real. From the look in her eyes to her mesmerizing voice was an exact replica of the woman he missed so much.

"Hi Mick," a familiar voice whispered in his ear from behind, and Mick turned around to come face to face with those big brown eyes once more.


End file.
